


Safe Harbour (Art)

by Bluestonearden



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Digital Art, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluestonearden/pseuds/Bluestonearden
Summary: Had the utmost pleasure of collaborating with 5-5-k on her story, "Safe Harbour". It's such an adorable story and I'm super happy to have made some art based off of it! That and I'm so grateful to have been a part of this Big Bang so thank you to all the mods and everyone who made this possible:)
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35
Collections: Supercorp Big Bang 2020





	Safe Harbour (Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [5-5-k (Vsquaredk)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vsquaredk/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Safe Harbour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673652) by [5-5-k (Vsquaredk)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vsquaredk/pseuds/5-5-k). 



**Author's Note:**

> Supercorp endgame;)  
> You can find me on Tumblr or insta @ lovettesp!


End file.
